Allergy tray syringes are typically used in a clinic setting to inject several different allergens under the skin of a patient to determine if the patient has allergic reactions to the allergens. These allergens are usually in the form of allergy reactant serums that the clinician pre-fills the syringes with. Often, all of the syringes in the allergy tray package are not used for one set of tests on one patient, and clinics will either keep these syringes on the shelf and use them for testing at another time or discard them.
The currently being sold allergy trays are stocked with syringes that remain sterile only if the allergy trays are sealed. Once the seals are removed, the syringes stored in these allergy trays are exposed to the environment and are no longer sterile.
Some time ago, to promote its allergy syringes, the Becton Dickinson company offered a free syringe needle organizer tray to purchasers of its allergy syringes. This give away tray has two layers for storing the allergy syringes. When shipped out to purchasers of allergy syringes, these trays were not sealed. The syringes used with the give away tray in turn are not sealed from the environment. Thus, once removed from their packages, the syringes to be used with the give away allergy tray are no longer sterile.